


Getting to Know You

by jjongorable



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Taemin is a Little Shit, almost sickeningly so, and i think minho is in here for like a sec soz, jinki solves everything, jonghyun is extremely sweet, kibum is hella extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongorable/pseuds/jjongorable
Summary: Jonghyun is anxious on his wedding day. Not because he’s scared, or because he is eager for the day’s events. It’s because he knows as he stands at the alter that the face he will see walking down the aisle will be that of a complete stranger. And yes, he is oddly okay with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely become a Jongkey dump that i'll come back to whenever i feel like writing happy, domstic jongkey
> 
> Also this is super old and I haven't read back through to polish it in a while. Pls don't come at me ;;;

Jonghyun stares at himself in the mirror. His tie cannot get any straighter. His hair has been painstakingly styled. His tuxedo is completely void of any loose stiches. Everything is perfect for today. But Jonghyun can’t stop himself from biting his bottom lip in anticipation. There’s no telling how today will end.

“Stop biting your lips, son. It’s your wedding day. You want to kiss with those lips?” Jonghyun watches in the mirror as his father appears behind him, a smile on the elder’s lips as Jonghyun stops nibbling on his own.

“Is it okay for me to be nervous?” Jonghyun turns around to his father who immediately moves to “fix” Jonghyun’s tie, though Jonghyun had already made sure millions of times that it was perfect. Everything has to be perfect.

“You’re not having second thoughts about this are you?” Jonghyun is shocked by the disappointment in his father’s tone, even though he said nothing to warrant such a reaction. Jonghyun is suddenly afraid to look at his father. Afraid the man might mistake is anxiety for doubt.

“No, dad. It’s just I know nothing about this person you and mom picked for me. I mean, I know whoever they are must be nothing short of amazing. But it’s still pretty nerve-wracking you know?”

“Everything will be fine. You know this is how your mother and I met. And look how far we’ve come.”

“I know dad. You guys are the only reason I’m so comfortable with this.” Unable to stop himself, Jonghyun starts to bite his lower lip again.

Mr. Kim lifts up Jonghyun’s chin so that they are looking each other in the eye. His firm gaze penetrating Jonghyun’s unsure one.

“Don’t worry Jonghyun. You’re going to make a great husband. Your mother and I have made sure of that.” Mr. Kim steps away from Jonghyun and gives him an encouraging smile.

“Will you at least tell me the gender dad?”  Jonghyun slumps over like a child once the two break eye contact.

“And ruin the surprise?” Jonghyun’s dad leaves him alone again, chuckling on his way out. Jonghyun just sighs at the man’s behavior.

Well it was worth one final shot. Jonghyun’s parents have been hell bent on keeping everything about his future spouse a complete mystery to Jonghyun. Jonghyun hasn’t managed to get so much as a single syllable regarding the person

“Well today is the day. No more waiting.” Jonghyun encourages himself out loud. He really wishes, his father had stayed in the room with him as he waits for his best man to come and tell him it’s time.

_Where is Minho anyway?_

“Hey Jonghyun?”

Speak of the devil. Jonghyun turns around to greet the person he’s been so eager to see all morning.

“Yeah Minho?”

“It’s time,” Minho says with a smile. Jonghyun takes a deep breath and walks out of his waiting room alongside his best man.

_It’s time._

…

“My hair is a mess! My shoes are a mess! Everything is a mess! I can’t go out like this! Oh my god the wedding starts in 30 minutes! What the hell am I supposed to do??!?!?”

“Calm the fuck down Kibum why don’t you? That would be a great start.” Kibum glares at Taemin who is just playing a game on his phone. Not giving any thought about the crisis he helped create on one of the most important days of Kibum’s life so far.

“Taemin you shut the fuck up. This is partly your fault anyway.” Kibum kicks the leg of the chair Taemin is leaning back in, hoping to make him fall. Taemin is too quick however and stands, avoiding an embarrassing moment that would’ve satisfied Kibum to no end.

“I told you to make Jinki do it, but noooo ‘You’re my best man You have to’. Even though you know I forget things.” Taemin points an accusing finger at Kibum while pocketing his phone. Kibum hopes that threatening Taemin’s life finally makes him realize that Kibum’s problems must be attended to and properly addressed. Taemin could’ve hit his head pretty badly had he fallen with the chair. And Kibum doesn’t gives one shit at the moment.

“Well this is one thing you should have never let yourself forget, you asshole! It’s my wedding day!”

“Big deal. I’m sure there will be more to come.” As soon as the words leave Taemin’s mouth Kibum picks up a brush and aims for Taemin’s head. Luckily Taemin had enough sense to duck.

“That’s it you’re out. GET OUT!”

“Kibum calm down. I’m sure everyone can hear you now.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Suddenly Kibum stops and sits on the edge of the table in his room. He rubs his hand across his face in frustration. When he speaks next all the anger in his voice is gone. “Today is nothing but a disaster.” Kibum groans in defeat. There’s nothing he can do. The wedding is in 25 minutes now. He can’t get another stylist and he can’t order a new pair of shoes and where the hell is Jinki?

“Kibum listen to me. Your hair looks fine. You can’t even tell that your shoes are blue instead of black. Jinki went to pick up the rings and should be back any second. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Okay?” Kibum just nods, not trusting himself to speak. Afraid that one noise will escape him and he’d end up screaming again, or worse, crying and ruining his makeup.

“Breathe please.” Taemin speaks again, closer this time, and Kibum listens. Not even aware he had stopped breathing in the first place. He doesn’t know why he’s acting like this.

Kibum grips Taemin’s hands tightly as he breathed slowly to calm himself down. He knows he might be overreacting just a tad bit. But today is something he has waited for nearly his entire life and excuse him for wanting everything to go smoothly, wonderfully, perfect. So what he didn’t know who would be waiting for him at the alter? He wanted to make whoever it was swoon the moment they laid eyes on him.

But how the fuck was he supposed to do that wearing blue shoes with a black tuxedo?

_Fuck Taemin and his forever wandering, selfish, mind._

After a minute or two Kibum feels calm enough to let go of Taemin and stand back up. He checks his appearance in the mirror, glad that not a tear had escaped to mess up his flawless face. Kibum chuckles at his obvious confidence in himself. 

“Where the hell is Jinki? He should be back by now?” Kibum hears Taemin wondering aloud to himself and starts to panic. What if Jinki got lost? What if he couldn’t find the rings? What if the wedding gets called off? What if –

“Kibum?” What if Kibum styled his hair wrong? What if he trips walking down the aisle? What if –

“Kibum?” What if –

“Kibum!”

Kibum snaps out of his doubtful thoughts to look at who called him. His heart stops beating the moment he sees Jinki.

“It’s time.” It’s all Jinki says before he smiles and turns back around to leave. Kibum is speechless for a moment before he gathers himself.

_Holy fuck this is it. But wait…_

“Jinki you fucker! What took you so long? Do you even have the rings? Jinki don’t walk away from me. Hey!”

“Kibum shut up. Everything is fine. You have to line up to walk now so be quiet.” Taemin’s voice once again calms Kibum down for the nth time that morning and Kibum smiles.

_This really is it. I’m getting married today._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i didn't realize that the first chapter of this story had posted till i started getting emails concerning it and I was so confused because AO3 kept giving me error messages but i here's to finishing cross-posting ^^

It’s the waiting that’s killing Jonghyun The suspense as he stands in front of everyone and looks down the aisle, waiting for whomever to walk through the doors. Jonghyun has been studying the left side of the audience. It’s where the family of his soon-to-be-spouse is sitting. They are all staring at him with mixed expressions. Most of them seemed pleased however, gifting him with sweet smiles and even thumbs-up from some of the younger kids. Jonghyun is happy to see that they all look welcoming. It definitely calms his nerves a bit.

But he knows it’s not those people he is going to vow to today. It is not those people who he will be taking home and starting the rest of their lives together. The people staring back at him now are not who he is going to promise to love and to cherish from this day forth.

No. It’s the person he’s still waiting on to walk through the door.

Jonghyun has never wished for time to move faster in his life than he does at this moment.

_Hurry up hurry up hurry up._

_Please I want to see who you are._

…

Kibum hears the music that is their cue to walk. He sees Jinki and Taemin disappear in front of him. He knows that he should be following. But somehow he can’t get his legs to move.

He’s frozen.

_What if the person hates me? What if I’m completely not their type? I don’t even know if the person is a male or female. Oh god oh god oh god…_

_I can’t do this._

Kibum wants to run away. He wants to go back into his room and take off his hideous blue shoes and lie down on the couch and cry. He wants to cry because he has no idea what is waiting for him at the end of the alter and he is deathly afraid that today will be the start of something terrible. He’s heard stories of those who’ve entered an arranged marriage. He knows of the divorce rate and the violence and the lack of communication. That’s not what he wants in his marriage. Kibum wants love and adventure and understanding. But what if he’s going about everything all wrong.

_I should have just met someone the normal way and fallen in love. Isn’t that how things normally work?_

Kibum still hears the music playing inside the chapel. How long has he been standing there?

He’s still frozen.

_I can’t do this. I thought I was ready._

_It’s not time._

Kibum finally gains control of his limbs and turns away from the entrance. He never in a million years thought he would be a runaway groom. But all it takes is one step and Kibum is sure he will never stop running. Just one step.

But as Kibum begins to move, to take that one step, a hand grabs his wrist.

“Wait.”

…

Once the pianist begins to play the first notes of the Wedding March Jonghyun’s mind immediately starts racing. He remembers his father telling him how he should wait at the altar, calm and with a smile. Jonghyun definitely isn’t supposed to be rocking back and forth on his heels, nor should he be biting his lower lip again. But he can’t help it.

He sees two figures begin walking down the aisle. He knows neither of them are the one.

_They’re way too calm._ _Meanwhile I’m worse than a bundle of nerves._

When the two reach the altar they give Jonghyun friendly smiles and it takes all of Jonghyun’s will not to pester them with questions. But he sets his mind on watching who will enter through the doors next.

He’s waiting.  

It’ll be any moment now.

The music keeps playing and somehow Jonghyun starts to get even more nervous because now everyone is focusing on the entrance, but no one is walking through it.

Then the whispers start.

“What’s going on?”

“What’s taking so long?”

“Did they get cold feet?”

Jonghyun look at the two men beside him who just walked in and they’re in deep conversation. One of them is even motioning with his hands to emphasize whatever it is he’s saying. The scene does nothing to calm his nerves. With wide eyes, Jonghyun looks at his father sitting in the front row.

“Calm down. Everything will be okay,” the man mouths to Jonghyun.

_How do you know? No one knows. What is going on?_

“I’m going after him. He’s right outside the door.” Jonghyun hears one of the men beside him say.

_Him? Right outside the door?_

Jonghyun can’t wait anymore. And if the man he’s been waiting on is just a few steps away then all it’s going to take is those few steps to finally slow down his racing heart.

Before the other man has a chance to move, Jonghyun is running down the aisle to the door. He ignores all the screams and shouts of confusion that are yelled out to him.

_He’s right outside the door._

Jonghyun could’ve sworn he was a faster runner, but the moments it takes him to reach the door seem like forever. And when he steps out into the hallway everything stops.

All he sees is the backside of a man.

_It’s him. Oh god it’s him._

Jonghyun feels all the breath leave his body as he stares at the figure standing in front of him. The man has yet to even notice that Jonghyun is there.

_What do I do? Do I reach out to him? What is he thinking?_

Just as Jonghyun’s mind starts to wander, he sees the man move. The first movement since he’s been watching him. Jonghyun loses himself in the movement for a moment. Until…

_No. He’s facing the wrong way. He’s leaving. No!_

Jonghyun does the first thing that comes to his mind. He reaches for the stranger and grabs his wrist.

“Wait.”

_Please don’t leave._

_I’ve been waiting for you._


	3. Chapter 3

 Kibum quickly snatched his wrist out of who he thought was Jinki’s hands, the palms way too big to belong to Taemin’s petite ones. He quickly wipes at his eyes which have started to water despite his desire to stay completely composed throughout the ordeal. He refused to turn around however, because he can’t dare to face Jinki and his “I-told-you-so” attitude.

“Jinki you were right. I don’t think this was a good idea.” Right now Kibum just stares at his feet. He almost laughs because his shoes really are tacky. Kibum can’t believe that Taemin actually thought he would approve of these disasters. Not even in another lifetime would Kibum ever consider them wearable. “Plus these shoes are just a train wreck waiting to happen. Jinki I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.”

“Who’s Jinki?”

Kibum freezes when he hears a voice that sounds nothing like his friend Jinki’s always calm, soothing one. Still, he doesn’t dare to turn around.

“He’s a friend of mine. Who are you?”

“I’m Jonghyun. And I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re the groom everyone is waiting for?”

Kibum is surprised by the lack of judgement in the stranger’s voice despite the fact that he had just caught Kibum in the middle of running away from his own wedding.

Suddenly Kibum just feels tired. And confused. Like he could sit down forever in this hallway with this stranger looking at him with curiosity that could kill. Forget running, Kibum just slumps against the wall and slides down slowly until his head is buried in his bent knees.

“Yup. That’s me.” Kibum waits for the big pep talk that he’s sure to come from the stranger who no doubt took off work to make it to his _special day._ Kibum hears ruffling next to him and looks up to see the stranger has sat down next to him. Kibum takes in how Jonghyun is dressed.

_That’s an expensive suit for a wedding. Only the grooms are supposed to look that good. Hmph._

Kibum didn’t realize that he was staring until Jonghyun cleared his throat and chuckles a bit.

_No one is supposed to sound that good laughing either._

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic about getting married today.” Kibum looks Jonghyun in the eyes. And something in them tells Kibum that by the time he’s done talking with Jonghyun something will have changed. Either he would walk into the sanctuary and get married, or he would make up his mind to find love on his own.

“I’m…” _What? How_ do _I feel?_ “I’m…just…not ready I don’t think. You know, I don’t even know who I’m marrying.”

“Well why agree to something that scares you?” Jonghyun’s questioning eyes pierces through Kibum’s sense of reason.

“Because I thought I could handle it. The thought excited me at first, meeting a complete stranger and marrying them. I’ve seen it happen where the two people are so incredibly in love.” Kibum breaks his gaze with Jonghyun and looks at his hands. They’re shaking but that’s usually what happens when he feels like he’s losing control. When he doesn’t know what to think or do next. “That’s something I want.”

Jonghyun reaches over to Kibum and stills his hands. Kibum almost flinches at the touch, but Jonghyun’s hands are so warm and comforting. Kibum squeezes them for a sense of understanding. “Well, what changed?”

Kibum isn’t shocked by Jonghyun’s question. It’s what he’s been thinking about since he decided he wouldn’t walk through those doors. “I don’t think I’m good enough for someone to fall in love with at first sight. What if the person hates me?”

“You won’t find out will you?” Kibum looks up at Jonghyun when he hears the strain in his voice. Something entirely different from how he’s sounded since he began talking. “Since you were so ready to run away.” Kibum watches as Jonghyun lets his hands go and stands up. He dusts off his expensive suit and Kibum feels guilty for making the man sit down with him. Even though Kibum didn’t really _make_ him; Jonghyun had sat down on his own.

“Well I’m going to go back inside okay? I’ll let you sort through whatever is going through your mind and if in two minutes you’re not walking down the aisle, then I’ll tell everyone that the wedding is off.” Jonghyun doesn’t even look back down at Kibum. Instead he stares at his watch for a few seconds and reaches to open the door.

_Two minutes._

“Wait Jonghyun. Do you…do you know who’s waiting for me?”

_I have two minutes._

“Yes. I know the person very well.”

Jonghyun disappears through the door and Kibum checks his watch.

12:38pm

…

As Jonghyun walks back down the aisle and takes his place at the alter he sees everyone’s eyes follow him. He hears all the concerned whispers. But all he does is stare at the door, counting down in his head.

_105_

_104_

_103_

_102_

Jonghyun feels a bump from his right side and is broken from his reverie of numbers.

_Shit_

He checks his watch again to get back on track and then glares at the person next to him.

“So, did you talk to him?” It’s one of the men that walked in before and who tipped Jonghyun off about his fiancé being outside the door. His face seems friendly enough and he sounds so concerned.

“Are you Jinki?”

The stranger’s eyes go wide and he slowly nods. Jonghyun almost laughs at the site if he wasn’t already so worked up about his talk with…

_Fuck I didn’t even ask him his name!_

“Don’t worry he told me. He said that you told him this was a bad idea?”

Jinki takes a care to looking everywhere but at Jonghyun.

“No, not necessarily. I just...told him he should’ve thought extra carefully before he decided to agree to something so drastic.”

Jonghyun nods. Not exactly pleased with Jinki’s answer, but his thoughts really can’t dwell on him when he has 96 seconds until his future is decided for him.

_95_

_94_

_93_

“So, is he coming?”

This time the voice comes from his left side. A much softer voice. Jonghyun isn’t as irritated with it as he was with Jinki. But he’s really not in the mood to talk, especially not about something he’s not even sure of.

“I don’t know.”

“I’m Taemin by the way. Kibum’s friend.”

“Who’s Kibum?”

“Uhm, the person you’re supposed to be marrying? Did you really not know his name? You just went out and talked with him and you don’t even know his –”

“No, I didn’t ask okay?” Jonghyun almost feels sorry for snapping at Taemin when the other gives him a pout that makes him look so adorable.

“Sorry man. I just hate waiting and not knowing what’s going on.”

“How do you think I feel?”

“Oh right. Yeah. Sorry.”

At this Taemin turns back to stare at the door, bouncing on his heels with anxiety. This doesn’t make Jonghyun feel any better. Especially now that there are only 55 seconds left in the time he’s allotted for _Kibum_ to walk through the door.

_54_

_53_

_52_

Kibum.

It’s such a simple name. Sharp on Jonghyun’s tongue, but soft to his ears.

 _Jonghyun and Kibum_.

_Or will it be Kibum and Jonghyun?_

_Will there be an_ us _at all?_

Jonghyun glances to his mother and father. They’re both whispering to each other, heads close. He knows they’re talking about him; about this terrible situation they’ve found themselves in.

And Jonghyun finds himself wondering if he will be enough for Kibum to decide to walk through that door.

_38_

_37_

_36_

Jonghyun decides that staring at a forever closed door is doing nothing for his rapidly beating heart and his shaking knees. He closes his eyes and gets ready to make the announcement. That there will be no wedding today. That he’s sorry everyone went out of there ways to make it to his special day.

_24_

_23_

_22_

He’s given up.

Jonghyun believes in fate. So he accepts that today won’t be the day he makes that promise to love and cherish for the rest of his life. He just wishes he had never walked outside, had never seen Kibum, had never touched him and seen his beautiful face.

Jonghyun takes the deep breath and the entire building erupts.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes all but ten seconds for Kibum to decide that he's actually going to go through with this. He's going to get married.

  
So the other hundred and ten is, of course, spent deciding whether or not he's going to walk down the aisle in these terrible blue shoes or just go barefoot.

  
With a low curse to Taemin and a quick thought as to why him, Kibum is toeing off his shoes. One look at his bright yellow ducky socks and he's taking those off too till he's wiggling his toes and thinking once more "why was it me that had to be cursed with friends who have terrible fashion sense?" And there's also a little bit more of "fuck Taemin straight to hell." And maybe even a little bit of "this is my fault. I let this happen. But like hell am I not going out with a flare." He also thinks, but would never admit, that the idea of walking in bare naked would definitely make this wedding one for the history books. But then the realization that there are innocent little children in the audience quickly drowns the racy thought and Kibum is sane once more.

  
And so with cleaner thoughts and one more deep breath (or two or three), Kibum is ready.

  
Walking into the church didn't have as big an effect on Kibum as he would've thought. He didn't feel overwhelmed or out of place at all. On this day, at this moment, Kibum swore he wasn't meant to be anywhere else. Yet he kept his head down. It was easier to walk that way. Staring at his toes instead of all the faces that were behind all the whispers he was hearing.

  
"So he's going through with it after all."

  
"Uhm, just where the hell are his shoes?"

  
"And he still looks sexy...wow."

  
Kibum smirks as he hears one of the girls murmur not so quietly to herself.

  
For some reason this gives him the strength to raise his head and finally look ahead of him.

  
To say he is shocked by what he sees is quite the understatement.

  
...

  
Jonghyun has since opened his eyes to see Kibum walking in, barefoot no less, and his heart constricts in his chest. He dares not say a word though, not until Kibum looks up and sees him. Jonghyun doesn't know what to expect from Kibum. And that's what makes this so exciting. The fact that he knows only the man's name and nothing more makes Kibum like nicotine to Jonghyun. He just wants more and more and Jonghyun knows it will only take a few more moments with Kibum before he's hooked. The man hated his shoes so much he decided to walk down the aisle barefoot for goodness sakes! If this wasn't the man Jonghyun felt he could get addicted to then all would be lost.

  
Jonghyun wanted to smirk, or laugh, or do anything remotely charming when Kibum does finally look up and make eye contact with him, but all Jonghyun does is get lost once more in Kibum's beauty. In the way Kibum's lips hang open and his eyes widen and his fingers start fumbling with the hem of his suit jacket. It's all so adorable and heartwarming and, well, Jonghyun just knows by the heat in Kibum's eyes that he actually may want to punch Jonghyun. And that's when Jonghyun finally breaks the spell and chuckles a bit, enough to jump start Kibum's walk again until they are finally side by side and it takes all of Jonghyun's willpower not to hug the other to his chest and ask for his forgiveness.

  
_"I didn't tell you because...."_

  
Well, if Kibum ever does ask he's sure the reason will come to him.

  
But right now Jonghyun is lost in his happiness because Kibum didn't run away. He's here, beside him, looking at the same pastor and about to take their vows (or at least that's what Jonghyun thinks is about to happen next since he hasn't really been paying too much attention. Lost in Kibum and whatnot).

  
And soon they're past the rings and they've said their vows and uttered their "I do's" and Jonghyun thinks he might burst from joy when Kibum leans down to kiss him, because yes he is still taller even barefoot with Jonghyun in heels.

  
Their kiss is the best Jonghyun has ever had. Kibum's lips are soft and inviting and a little angry, but Jonghyun is positive that the other just might've forgiven him already. He just knows, like he was always meant to.

  
And as Jonghyun pulls away, caught in the euphoria of the first kiss that will be representative of the rest of his life, he thinks about all the other kisses fate will gift him and he thinks about the beautiful man he just married and then he thinks "holy shit I'm married!"  
And then he faints.

  
Or at least that's what he's inclined to believe the whole my-vision-faded-to-black thing was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "when will she write a longer chapter?" You ask. "Idkkkk" I reply with a scream while running away because it frustrates me too ;;;


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa Jonghyun!"

Kibum and many others rush to catch Jonghyun as he falls. They carry him to a seat and Kibum just stares at him in shock because -

"Did he just faint....because I kissed him?"

Kibum sees Taemin on his right trying not to laugh while Jinki stands beside him rubbing his back.

"Kibum I'm sure it wasn't like that. Maybe he fainted from all the excitement?"

"Yeah Kibum. I've read of this kind of thing happening all the time." Taemin so kindly tries to reassure Kibum, but whenever Taemin says that he's "read" something...well let's say the advice column in Playboy isn't exactly a reliable source.

"Where exactly did you read that Taemin?"

"From -"

"Actually no I have a much better question." Kibum interrupts whatever monologue Taemin was about to spew out and stands up, just inches away from Taemin's face. "Why don't you tell me just where the hell you got off getting me FUCKING BLUE SHOES!"

Taemin quickly steps back and frantically looks around. The hall is still filled with family members and friends who are waiting for Jonghyun to wake up and congratulate the newlyweds. Kibum actually forgot about the others, his fright for Jonghyun and his rage at Taemin a little too distracting at the moment. Taemin looks at Jinki for help as Kibum stalks him till he's against a wall with nowhere to go.

"K-kibum. Bummie, look we went thought this already right? I thought you said blue."

"The one time you actually think and its wrong! You didn't think I said blue, you just weren't paying attention in the first place you hyperactive ass!" Taemin screeches and closes his eyes as Kibum grabs hold of his jacket. Kibum wouldn't actually hurt Taemin, he just wants to strike a little fear in the heart of his best friend for fucking with his wedding day.

"I had to walk down the aisle barefoot!"

"Well, in my defense, I told you not to wear the ducky socks."

What comes out of kibum's mouth is something much like a growl and Taemin is actually quite scared for his life.

"Jinki do something!"

But Jinki is much too busy tending to Jonghyun to make sure his little brother isn't killed by his best friend.

"You're dead Taemin." Kibum reaches for the buttons on Taemin's suit jacket, because while he isn't one to hit he sure knows how to ruin a good suit. But before he can do any damage Taemin squirms out of his grasp and runs to the entrance screaming bloody murder.

Kibum follows seeing nothing but red and the retreating figure of his best friend.

...

Jonghyun opens his eyes and is greeted by his parents' concerned faces.

"Oh no. What did I do this time?"

The only time Jonghyun is visited by both his parents is when one of his business plans blew up in their faces and he has to take the blame. The one downfall of working for his parents who just happen to own the most successful string of pastry shops in Asia.

"You fainted son."

"I fainted? What?" It's then that Jonghyun actually looks around and sees that he is not in fact in his room. He's in a chapel that looks decorated as if for a wedding.

A _WEDDING_

"HOLY SHIT! I FAINTED!"

"Son, watch your language."

Jonghyun quickly apologizes to his mother and stands to look around.

"Where's Kibum? Oh my gosh, he's gonna think I fainted because I don't like him!" Jonghyun looks around even more frantically because his husband is nowhere to be seen.

"Jonghyun, Kibum is chasing some lad because of something about blue shoes?"

Just as Mr. Kim speaks Jonghyun sees the boy who introduced himself as Taemin earlier run past screaming for "Kibum please it was just an accident!", followed by a very angry, very scary looking barefoot Kibum. It's actually quite a scene and Jonghyun can't help but laugh a little because apparently he just married a man who couldn't seem to give a damn about anyone judging him.

But the screeches of the little man sounded really frightened and Jonghyun felt like he should put a stop to the terror.

"Uhm...Kibum?" Of course the pair didn't hear Jonghyun's near whisper of the man's name. Especially not in the middle of their own shouting and frantic running.

"KIBUM STOP IT!" Jonghyun immediately regrets shouting when Kibum then turns his gaze towards him. He makes a mental note then and there not to ever make Kibum angry. "Uh..please?"

Kibum's glare softens as soon as he realizes who he's staring at. And not a second later he's running again, this time towards Jonghyun. Kibum stops just in front of him.

Jonghyun once again doesn't know what to expect. A hug? A kiss? An "I'm glad you didn't die when you fainted" even.

Jonghyun expected anything and everything.

Except for the harsh slap Kibum gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kibum immediately regrets hitting Jonghyun. He doesn't know what possessed him, especially since he wasn't even one for violence usually. In the shocking aftermath of the hit, Kibum watches Jonghyun bring a hand to the side of his own face and mutter a soft "ow" before hanging his head.

Kibum thinks that everyone takes this moment as the perfect time to leave for the reception hall so that Kibum and Jonghyun are able to talk alone. Its not until they're the only two left that Jonghyun speaks.

"Well, I guess I deserved that." Kibum almost melts at the tenderness in Jonghyun's voice. It's the same comforting and understanding one Jonghyun used to convince Kibum that marrying him would be worth the shot.

Sure that wasn't the exact words that came out of the man's mouth, but thinking back Kibum definitely believes that's all Jonghyun tried to do in the first place.

_I have to give him his props though. Who else would've done what he did?_

Kibum brings his hand to rest atop Jonghyun's that's still holding his face.

"No you didn't deserve that." Jonghyun looks up at Kibum and that's when their closeness finally registers in Kibum's mind. Yet he can't bring himself to take a step back or even remove his hand from the other's face.

Jonghyun takes his hand from beneath Kibum's and let's it rest at his side. Now Kibum's hand is in direct contact with Jonghyun's skin and Kibum blushes at the contact. Jonghyun's skin is very smooth and Kibum sees his hand print etched onto the beautiful canvas that is Jonghyun's cheek and he feels incredible regret at ever having raised a finger to mar the glorious human being he sees standing before him.

Kibum wants to hug Jonghyun and apologize. But he also worries if that is even okay.

Yes they just got married, but Kibum still doesn't know a thing about Jonghyun or the man's boundaries. He would hate to overstep any hidden lines so soon.

So Kibum just settles for marveling at Jonghyun's face while Jonghyun stares right on back. Jonghyun's eyes are moving rapidly, trying to commit everything to memory as if he desperately needs to remember every single feature. As if he won't ever see Kibum again.

And Kibum would laugh if the thought didn't immediately send a wave of doubt rushing through his system. He let's his hand fall from Jonghyun's face and takes a step back, clearing his throat.

He watches how Jonghyun's large, questioning eyes follow his every move.

 _He's too beautiful. Too kind_.

"Kibum what's wrong?" Kibum flinches away from Jonghyun's outreached hand, his bruised face long forgotten.

_He doesn't even know me._

"Kibum stop walking away from me." This only makes Kibum want to move even faster to escape the rejection he knows will come sooner or later.

"Jonghyun I can't..." Kibum glances at the exit and back to Jonghyun. He knows the other noticed and the look of fear that overtakes Jonghyun's previous one of content and happiness is enough to make Kibum weak.

"Kibum no. You can't just walk out now." Kibum doesn't know what to do or what to think. All he knows is that there's no way he and Jonghyun were meant to be. If asked "why not" Kibum doesn't have an answer.

_I just feel it. I'm not the one for him. He deserves better._

"Ki-"

"Ugh!" Kibum slumps into one of the chairs and puts his head in his hands. This was too much too fast and the way Jonghyun says his name as if they've known each other all their lives.

It's too much.

"Please stop saying my name." Kibum mutters into his hands. His name sounds too good coming from Jonghun's lips.

"Kibum Kibum Kibum Kibum Kibum Kibum"

"Oh God, Jonghyun are you serious?" Kibum tries to stifle his laugh and looks up to see Jonghyun smiling down at him. Once again, it becomes too much.

And just like before Jonghyun notices every change in him.

Suddenly his hands are being held and he sees Jonghyun squatting in front of him.

And before Jonghyun can open his mouth, Kibum finally gets the courage to say what he's feeling.

"Tell me we didn't just make the biggest mistake of our lives."

...

Jonghyun is very sensitive. Take his already higher than normal sensitivity levels and couple it with extremely emotional situations and he gets an overwhelming need to cry.

He usually isn't very controlled when it comes to letting himself feel. People have always been able to read him like a children's book. He's simple and open. He wears his heart on his sleeve and makes sure that everyone can see it.

But when he hears Kibum finally voice his doubts, he knows he can't let himself break down. Because he has to reassure Kibum that no they did not just make a mistake.

"Well, I believe that everything happens for a reason, Kibum. We are both here today. We got _married_ today Kibum. And I take that as a good sign. I take it that we were meant to do everything just the way it happens. I don't believe in coincidences."

So since its you and me here now, I think that's exactly how it was meant to be."

Jonghyun let's go of Kibum's hands and cradles his face instead. He sees the water in Kibum's eyes, but something also tells him that the man won't let them fall. At least not now. And Jonghyun accepts that as a good thing because if Kibum started crying then he himself would soon be a sobbing mess.

"Jonghyun if you're trying to make me cry it won't work. I'm not wearing waterproof mascara."

And when Kibum finally smiles Jonghyun's heart flutters.

"Why on earth would you cry huh?"

"Because I just married the world's biggest sap."

"And who might this person be so that I can go congratulate them on being the worlds luckiest person?"

And that's when Jonghyun finally hears it.

Kibum's laugh.

And it just might be the most heavenly sound that has ever reached his ears.

Watching Kibum let go and hearing his laugh resonate within the empty building fills Jonghyun with so much affection in this one moment he does the only thing he can think to do.

He kisses Kibum.

At first he's scared because was this even allowed? Should he have gotten permission first?

_oh God he's going to slap me again isn't he?_

But then Kibum is kissing him back and it's slow and it's sweet and it's promising.

Kibum is promising him that there will be many more to come.

But just to make sure, when they break apart (both red as tomatoes) Jonghyun searches Kibum's face for any sign of remorse.

"Was it okay to kiss you?" Jonghyun bites his lower lip, but he's not even sure what he has to be nervous about. Kibum kissed him back.

_whoa, Kibum kissed me back!_

"We're married Jonghyun, I would be scared if you didn't."

At Kibum's words, Jonghyun leans in again so that his lips are but a breath away from Kibum's.

"Well, I would hate for you to feel scared."

Their third kiss however is rudely interrupted by Taemin's loud puking sounds coming from the doorway.

"I'd hate to interrupt this porn fest, but you two do have an entire room of people waiting on you." Taemin turns to walk back out before turning back to smirk in the couple's direction. "I'd save this for the honeymoon anyway!"

Kibum face palms while Jonghyun just chuckles.

"You have quite the best friend."

"Well I would've had quite the _dead_ friend had you not stopped me." 


	7. Chapter 7

“So, have you done it yet?”

Kibum doesn’t look up from the stills he’s diligently examining. “Huh?”

“Have you and Jonghyun fucked yet?”

He places yet another photo in the wouldn’t-even-use-if-I-was-on-my-deathbed stack. “No.” Taemin doesn’t even so much as get an eyeroll…yet.

“What? It’s been like three months! You’ve given out quicker than that. Plus, you guys are...”

“I swear if you finish that sentence I’m leaving.”

“…married.” Kibum’s shoulders slump and he huffs out an exasperated sigh, moving to start packing his belongings that are strewn all over the table. Honestly, he’s surprised Taemin has held out for this long. Although, Kibum reasons, this is the first time they’ve been able to actually meet up for a coffee date since the wedding. Which is why his threat to leave seems to get Taemin to behave.

“No. No, Kibum wait. I just…why not?”

Kibum shrugs, furrows his eyebrows.

He hasn’t thought about it.

“There’s no rush to. We kind of have the rest of our lives for that.”

“But, you’re _insatiable_ , Kibum.” Taemin tries to hide his bratty grin behind his venti non-fat caramel macchiato ( _disgusting_ ) and Kibum doesn’t have the desire to glare at him.

“Shut up.” He tries to refocus his attention on his task. He’s got to have these picks ready for the editor by noon tomorrow. “Anyway, we’re doing other stuff. Like, yknow, getting to know each other.”

Taemin mocks Kibum in a voice that sounds nothing like his and Kibum wonders for a second why his best friend is so childish. Being three years younger does not excuse him either.

“You guys have the rest of your lives for that.”

Kibum adds two pictures to his must-use stack. “Taemin, when was the last time you had sex?”

“Last night, why?”

“When’s the last time you were in a relationship?”

There’s an uncharacteristic pause before Taemin doesn’t really answer. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with everything.” Kibum makes sure he’s got Taemin’s attention, is looking him dead in the eyes. “Tae, look, I won’t spill some bullshit about relationships you already know. But things happen when they happen, and frankly, I’m not in the practice anymore of trying to speed things up that have no business being so fast in the first place.”

“I’m just gonna nod and pretend like I understand.” But there’s something in Taemin’s voice, in his eyes and in the way his fingers curl around his drink that make Kibum think that he understands perfectly.

“Goodness, Tae. It’ll happen when it happens. And trust me, you’ll be the first to know. Happy?”

“Yes.”

Kibum’s gaze slides from Taemin to the clock right behind him. It’s five till, which means…

“Are you gonna ignore me once he gets here?”

Kibum almost flinches at the amount of sadness he hears in Taemin’s voice.

“I –” He stutters over his thoughts, his words.

“I know he works here, Bum. The change of scenery was very sudden for someone who’s all about keeping traditions.”

“I’m not about ‘keeping traditions.’” Taemin scoffs. “And, no I won’t ignore you Taemin. This is our time.”

“Next, you’ll invite me on your horse and we’ll ride out into the sunset.”

“Taemin stop it.”

“You stop it Kibum! When’s the last time we even talked outside of some random ass text you decide to send in the middle of the day when the thought that you have a best friend actually occurs to you?”

“Taemin, I just got _married_. I have work, and it’s my busiest season.” Kibum hears Taemin mumble something like _it hasn’t stopped you before_ and Kibum knows his excuses are lame. He knows that if he absolutely wanted to, then he could’ve made time for Taemin. The thing is, he did forget about him sometimes. In the rush of summer photoshoots and Jonghyun, he had forgotten about his best friend since childhood. And he felt like a jerk. He doesn’t take kindly to being made feel like a terrible person, even if it is his fault.

Kibum watches Taemin angrily finish his drink, slam the empty cup down on the table. He’s waiting for Kibum to continue. Come up with a better explanation maybe? Anything but the shit he’s been spewing.

Kibum watches Jonghyun walk through the entrance of the pastry shop that has his family name out front. Knowing that he only chooses to work so lowly in the chain because he enjoys the company of the customers.

Kibum watches Taemin follow his gaze and roll his eyes.

Kibum just watches and wonders how he’ll be able to patch up the last three months with Taemin.

“Speak of the devil.” Taemin barks out when Jonghyun is within reasonable distance of their chosen table, having nearly ran over after spotting them. If Jonghyun hears the malice in Taemin’s voice he doesn’t show it, face only the picture of surprise and happiness.

Kibum watches Jonghyun’s gaze flicker between the two of them, staying on Kibum always a beat longer before finally just choosing to stare. There’s a tiny smile on his lips that Kibum loves to map with his eyes. He thinks he could take breathtaking photos of Jonghyun’s lips if the man ever let him, if he ever asks.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Just leaving.”

Kibum watches Taemin rise out of his chair, watches Taemin give Jonghyun two friendly pats on his shoulder. He watches Taemin’s lips form the words _long time no see._ He watches Taemin leave.

He watches Jonghyun take Taemin’s empty seat.

He watches Jonghyun’s eyebrows knit in worry.

“Bummie? You okay?”

He watches the clock tick the seconds by.

He watches a group of customers walk in.

He watches and watches while thinking and thinking.

“I’m the shittiest friend on the planet.”

He speaks and watches his world tip sideways, if only metaphorically.

…

Taemin picks up on the fourth ring. Kibum knows it’s cause the kid wants to make him sweat.

“What fucker?”

“Uh,” Kibum shoots a nervous glance to Jonghyun sitting next to him on their bed. He’s reading a book, trying to give Kibum the sense that he’s not listening in on the phone call. But the book is upside down, this was Jonghyun’s idea, and Kibum is already drowning and it hasn’t been five seconds into the call yet.

“Hello? Bumshit?”

At least Taemin hasn’t hung up.

Kibum kicks Jonghyun to get his attention and waves his phone dramatically once Jonghyun looks at him. Amidst all his anxiety, Kibum notes that Jonghyun looks exceptionally handsome in glasses. Jonghyun motions for him to just say something.

“I’m gonna hang up asshat.” Kibum grabs Jonghyun’s shirt in his free hand, almost frightened by the fact that Taemin still sounds very angry with him. It’s been like seven hours! Tae’s never been mad at Kibum for so long. And Kibum doesn’t know what to do with the thought that this time he might’ve royally fucked up. Normally these situations are reversed between the two.

“Wait, Tae. Don’t hang up.” Kibum’s eyes are wide and he’s practically on top of Jonghyun now, silently asking the man for help. Jonghyun mouths _apologize idiot_. Kibum’s quite done with all the name calling at this point.

“Tae, I’m sorry. It’s just –” Kibum is interrupted by a very rough pinch to his side. He looks down at Jonghyun confused and a bit upset because it hurt and it was hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Don’t you dare make an excuse. Just apologize! And say you won’t do it again. And mean it.” Kibum finds Jonghyun’s exasperated whisper voice to be very…

“It’s just what?”

“Nothing, It’s just I’m sorry. Really, really sorry that I’ve been such a shit best friend and forgot about you for three months and then tried to make excuses when I should’ve made time and not let Jonghyun and work replace how valuable you are to me and –” Kibum stops to catch his breath, but looking at Jonghyun’s incredibly wide smile isn’t helping. And neither is the man’s hands that are rubbing slow circles into his side as Kibum still sits perched in his lap.

“And?”

“Goddammit, Tae. What else do you want me to say?”

“Say you’ll leave Jonghyun and marry me instead.”

Kibum blanches. Then he freezes, mouth agape.

_He can’t be serious._

But he sounded 525% serious.

Beats pass with Kibum’s head completely empty of any thoughts, with Jonghyun’s worry growing, with Taemin staying completely quiet on the other end of the phone.

And then Kibum hears laughter, loud, raucous laughter from Taemin. But he still can’t get himself to breathe, waiting on Taemin’s next words.

“Oh my god, Bumshit, I wish I could see your face right now! Oh god, I was kidding! I was just joking; you can relax. I can practically hear your mind exploding!”

“Taemin you ASS!” There’s more laughter, and Kibum collapses into Jonghyun’s chest. He’s way too emotionally drained right now to do much else. Jonghyun’s heartbeat is soothing, if not a bit too fast. Kibum’s head lolls with his breathing.

“It’s okay, Kibum. I understand about everything. I just didn’t think I wouldn’t see you for three whole months and just. Yeah, you could do a little better for your _best friend._ Our relationship is important too.”

“Just as important, like we’ve always said.” Kibum nuzzles his way into Jonghyun’s neck. He’s so warm.

“Like we’ve always said.”

“Thank you, Tae.”

“Good night, Bumshit.” Kibum smiles when he can pick out the fondness in Taemin’s words. “And don’t call me so late anymore, I’d think you were looking for a hookup.”

“I’m hanging up now Taemin.”

“Good!”

“I love you.” Kibum notices Jonghyun’s neck twitch and he moves, positions himself so he’s looking at Jonghyun’s face. But the other’s eyes are closed, and if Kibum hadn’t been super aware of his heartbeat and breathing, he’d think Jonghyun was asleep. Kibum pokes his cheek, gets him to open his eyes.

They don’t blink.

“I know.”

Kibum doesn’t know who hangs up, but the line goes dead and he just tosses his phone on the nightstand next to Jonghyun. They don’t look away from each other.

Kibum watches Jonghyun swallow. Feels his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm into his sides.

“So,” Kibum watches Jonghyun pause, collect his thoughts, unsure of what to say, “that went well.”

Kibum lets the silence stretch out a bit as he brings his hand up to trace Jonghyun’s cheek down to his neck, even further to his collarbone exposed by his wife beater. “Yes, it did.”

“You should sleep.” Kibum notes how Jonghyun sounds out of breath, how his fingers are pulling at the hem of Kibum’s nightshirt.

_Nervous. Cute._

“Just me?” Kibum is quite enjoying playing with Jonghyun. His _gentleman._ It’s almost child’s play how Kibum maneuvers through Jonghyun’s slips.

“ _We._ We should sleep.” Kibum nods his head, fingers mapping the lines that make up Jonghyun’s neck, his chest, down to his ribcage.

“Do you want to sleep?”

“I want to kiss you.” Jonghyun barely gets the words out as Kibum’s finger circles his navel. He feels Jonghyun’s stomach tense. And he smiles up at Jonghyun in a way that he hopes looks completely innocent.

“Then do it.”

Jonghyun kisses Kibum not at all how he expected. Kissing Jonghyun is usually slow, sickeningly sweet, almost proper.

But the way Jonghyun loops his arms around Kibum’s neck, pulls him down at a speed Kibum can’t quite catch up with, fixes their mouths together angrily…it makes Kibum a little dizzy, a little surprised, a little heated.

Kibum kisses him back with just as much intensity, brings his hands up to run through Jonghyun’s hair, runs his tongue along Jonghyun’s bottom lip, melts at the way Jonghyun gasps into his mouth.

_Sleep my ass._

Kibum pushes himself closer, kisses Jonghyun deeper, basks in the way Jonghyun tries to merge their bodies into one. They really can’t get any closer.

As an afterthought of revenge, Kibum pinches the side of Jonghyun’s neck the same time he bites into his upper lip and pulls away.

Kibum watches Jonghyun come to, eyes fluttering open, breaths slowing down.

“Shit Bummie.”

“Watch your mouth, gentleman.”

Jonghyun’s eyes never leave Kibum’s lips and his hands are still locked tight around Kibum’s neck.

But neither of them move anymore, knowing where this might lead if they continued.

So, Kibum lets Jonghyun calm down fully before pecking his lips, a chaste kiss that Jonghyun tries to lengthen, deepen. But Kibum slowly reaches to remove Jonghyun’s hands from around his neck and kisses each knuckle instead, even sucking a few because, well, he’s a tease. Then he rolls off Jonghyun finally to rest beside him on their shared bed.

“We should sleep, Jjong.”

The soft _fuck_ he hears makes Kibum smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I've finally updated this after how long??? I don't even want to check....First, I'm so sorry to all of you who I've given reason to think that I abandoned this fic. It's just, things happened and whenever I would sit down to write for this story I'd get distracted or an immense writer's block that i just couldn't get anything out. Oh god, it's been a terrible few months...year? I really don't know how long i've been off this but please please forgive me. I want to get around to updating all my other fics too, and then there's this massive on that i've been working on and just guh. School and work do not mix well with my ambitions. 
> 
> AnyWAY, i'm sure you've all noticed that this entire chapter is Kibum-centric because now I'm moving into the actual story and away from the intro (which is essentially what the first six chapters are anyway lmao they could all be condensed into one chapter really but eh ah well) And like i purposely repeatedly used the word "watched/s" It wasn't that i had lack of a better word lmao. Just, if this chapter had a title, it'd be something like "Kibum watches" or whatever. I liked the repetition and the feeling that is created through the emphasis of Kibum just...looking at all the things and events happening around him. Being sort of hyper aware. idk. Anyway i think i might be taking too much. I hope you guys enjoy the update ha. orzzzzzz


End file.
